


Out of Reach of My Arms

by LaEnchanteRose



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, If your heart doesn't break for them after reading this, Lumiette - Freeform, Major feels!, Plumiere, Sad!Lumiere, awwwwww, during the curse, then you clearly don't have one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaEnchanteRose/pseuds/LaEnchanteRose
Summary: A short little drabble in which Lumière reflects on how the curse is keeping him and Plumette apart.





	Out of Reach of My Arms

It is evening. Then again, it is ALWAYS evening here. A small, metallic man- with candles where his hands ought to be- waltzes across the floor of what was once a grand ballroom. Now it is dark and dusty, empty but for the metal man, a lonely harpsichord in a corner…and the one cradled in the bronze arms of the candelabrum.

A lady, a delicate lady clad entirely in white. She is taller than her lover, though not by very much. And she is light as a feather- for she IS feathers, feathers and ivory. She has wings instead of hands, a plumed tail in place of legs and the head of a bird- a beautiful, graceful peahen. The most beautiful peahen the metal man has ever seen.

The pair have not always been like this. At one point, they had been flesh and blood. Before SHE came around; that wicked, cruel enchantress who had seen fit to strip them- and their friends and Master- of their humanity.

Now the Master is a literal Beast- and the others are all trapped in the wooden, ceramic, metallic and feathered bodies of household objects. Bodies that are severely limiting, depriving- in some cases even to the point of separating lovers from one another.

The harpsichord in the ballroom, for instance, is lonely because he cannot see his wife. He is too big, too heavy, to climb the stairs to her, much less navigate the narrow hallways leading to her room! And she, being a wardrobe, cannot come to him.

The metal man and the feather girl don’t have this problem- they’re so small that they can go just about anywhere within the castle! And yet they, too, are separated.

As they dance, the former ponders this. _Will I ever be able to embrace her again? To touch her without fear of setting her en feu? Will there ever come a day when I once more feel her soft, chocolat skin against mine?_  He wonders. _How I wish I could feel the soft pulse of her heart against my hand again, run my fingers through those perfect, luscious black curls._ The yearning within him is so intense he can barely stand it.

 _Her eyes, her lovely brown eyes- What I’d give to see them looking back at me instead of mere dots. Those sweet, sweet lips- if I have to go much longer without kissing them, surely I will burst!_ He aches- and he wonders, will they have their days in the sun again?   _Or will she forever remain out of reach of my arms?_

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know- It's July and I desperately need to finish my contribution to the 30-Day June prompt celebration thingy. But this little ficlett just popped into my head out of nowhere and demanded to be written!
> 
> Anyway, a peahen is a female peacock (I cannot believe how many people apparently don't know that, BTW. I'm not kidding, I've seen exactly ONE fic in which Plumette is correctly described as a peaHEN in her feather duster form. All the others that make reference to peafowl refer to her as a peaCOCK- and it DRIVES ME CRAZY! Okay, kicking the soap box into the corner now! :)).
> 
> I know Agathe's heart was in the right place when she cast the curse (she was doing it to try to help Adam change, after all!), but I think it's perfectly understandable that the enchanted objects wouldn't think so!
> 
> And finally, "en feu" is French for "on fire", as you may have guessed!


End file.
